


Expecting

by RVA_Writer



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Graphic (but not explicit) Depiction of Teenage Sex, Teen Pregnancy, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RVA_Writer/pseuds/RVA_Writer
Summary: Life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. Sometimes you make bad decisions that you have to deal with for the rest of your life. Sometimes there are silver linings even on the darkest clouds. Sometimes you are too lost in depression and angst to realize he has loved you since the first day he saw you, and he will always love you regardless the bad decisions you have made.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 169





	1. First Day of School - Rayla

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to deal with teenage pregnancy, teenage sex, suicide ideation and all kinds of not so fun stuff. This story will not be pulling any punches and will be taking a realistic look at these things. I understand that some of these topics can make people uncomfortable so I'm leaving this here as ample warning. The first couple chapters will be tame enough, but it will get heavy and dark at times. Also, depictions of sex between minors will be narrated. While I hope that everyone will enjoy this story, I understand that this will not and can not be the case. Comments will not require approval but immature or inflammatory comments will be deleted. Negative criticism is not considered immature or inflammatory.
> 
> In the long run, at it's core, this is still a Rayllum love story. It is just one from a different walk of life.
> 
> Other Notes:  
> Callum is not royalty - Just an average kid leading an average life  
> Magic is still a thing - Callum is still a mage  
> Elves and Dragons and Primals are all still a thing

**Sept 6th**

The morning sun shined through a small part in the curtains casting a thin sliver of its light on an empty bed. Its former occupant was already standing in front of a full length mirror looking herself over. Her silver hair was pulled back around her purple horns into a short pony tail except for one small braid the rested in front of her pointed ear on the left side of her head. Her purple eyes flicked over her outfit, a sky blue t-shirt printed with a picture of a unicorn and rainbow distressed just enough to attempt to look vintage, a black pleated skirt that was about an inch shorter than was acceptable, white knee-high socks and black penny loafers. Yeah, she looked cute.

“Rayla,” someone called from the bottom of the stairs. “Breakfast time.”

Rayla nodded to herself with one last approving glance, “Coming, Ethari.” In the kitchen she found her uncle, Runaan, and his husband Ethari already eating breakfast. They had cared for Rayla since her parents had disappeared almost a year ago. They had always been part of her upbringing so it wasn’t much of a change for her. Ethari was a smith, mostly making handmade kitchen utensils, but was known to take in orders for custom items. Runaan was a police officer and a professional fencer that made a little money off of endorsement deals. He had actually taught Rayla everything he knew about the sport, making her probably one of the most skilled fencers in her school. At fifteen, she was probably more skilled than most adults thanks to Runaan’s tutelage.

“Did you check your email, little blade?” Runaan asked.

Rayla shook her head. “Should I?”

“Maybe,” Runaan teased. He obviously knew something Rayla didn’t.

Rayla pulled out her phone and flicked the screen on. She scrolled though her email looking for whatever it was he was talking about. Then she found one that stood out. It was from the fencing coach.

To: Rayla Campbell <rcampbell@tenebris.k12.xadia>

From: Gwidalin Walker <gwalker@tenebris.k12.xadia>

Subject: Congratulations

Dear Rayla,

I wanted to write you personally to let you know that the selection for the varsity fencing team has been completed. After care consideration the coaches have unanimously agreed that you would be a perfect fit for our saber team. As a sophomore, you will be the only member of the team your age and you will face students older than you, but we have confidence that you will be able to represent the school with distinction. We look forward to a great year and know that you will be key part of that. Congratulations and welcome to the Varsity team.

Coach Walker

Rayla beamed at her uncle. “It’s all thanks to you!” she said as she wrapped her arms around Runaan’s neck.

“Don’t be silly,” Runaan said. “I didn’t make varsity until my junior year.”

“Well, you didn’t have you as a personal trainer,” Rayla said, kissing her uncle swiftly on the cheek. “I need to finish getting ready, so I’m not late for my first day.” With that, Rayla grabbed a handful of moonberries and a couple pieces of toast before she headed back upstairs. In truth, she was already prepared, had been for a couple of days. Rayla enjoyed school. Sure, she saw most of her friends over the summer holiday, but school was their world. They ran the place. And, now, she was going to be varsity fencing in just her second year. Fencing was one of the sports that the school took deep pride in.

Rayla lived within walking distance of the school, but Runaan had decided he would talk her on his way to work. Rayla said her goodbyes before jumping out of the car. Any embarrassment was quickly displaced by the squeal of her friend, Andromeda. With her was Callisto, her boyfriend, and Skor. Rayla’s kind of not really boyfriend. The two had been not really dating since middle school. Even though he was two years older than her he was only a grade above her.

He was a handsome enough elf with the same light colored skin and white hair Rayla had with vibrant yellow eyes, which was probably Rayla’s favorite feature about him. What she really didn’t like about her not really boyfriend was how touchy he was. Even now as she walked up, waving to everyone, Skor closed the distance and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for a kiss. Rayla dipped under his lips and shifted her shoulders out of his grip.

“Skor,” Rayla said. “You know I don’t like that.”

“What? Affection?” Skor asked.

“Public displays,” Rayla said.

Skor reached his had down and smacked her on the ass. “Come on, Rayla. It’s not like we haven’t been dating for almost three years now.”

Rayla cut him a displeased look. “If you say so,” she huffed.

Andromeda, Rayla’s best friend, shook her head at the display before her. Her long hair sweeping back and forth. “Cut him some slack, Rayla. We all know you’re madly in love with him.”

Rayla turned her displeased look onto her friend, saying, “He’s just good to keep around to keep the creeps away.”

“Some times I think you believe that,” Skor said.

“Guy, guys,” Callisto interrupted, pointing into the crowd of approaching students. Everyone followed his finger to find the person he was pointing out. As a human, which there were very few of in the school, he stood out. His brown hair was badly in need of a cut, his clothes, while immaculate, didn’t look like they fit him very well, as if he was to small for any clothes to fit him properly. His deep green eyes were fearful, scanning his surrounding before checking a sheet of paper in his head.

“Who’s that?” Skor asked.

“Exchange Student,” Callisto said.

“Obviously,” Rayla said. “What’s special about him?”

“If he’s the kid my dad told me about, then he’s a mage,” Callisto said. Callisto’s father was on the school board, so he always had the insider knowledge.

“Bullshit,” Skor said. “Human’s can’t do magic. And, they would have never accepted an exchange that did that other stuff.”

“Interesting,” said Rayla. She watched as the human closed the distance between them. He walked with a certain lack of confidence that was kind of cute. Rayla also noticed that he stopped in front of her and her friends, paper in one hand and school supplies held to his chest in the other. He looked so disheveled.

“Umm, excuse me,” he looked up at Rayla. He swallowed hard before his mouth fell open.

“Help you with something,” Skor said, moving to stand in front of Rayla.

“Umm, yeah, I need to get to Mr. Tomas’ room,” the human said, obviously shrinking away from Skor.

Rayla spoke up, “Though the main doors. Take a right, third class on the left, just after the restrooms.”

“Thank you,” The boy said with a small nod before he started to walk off.

“Watch this,” Skor said to the group before moving in behind the human and kicking one of his feet.

Tripping over his feet the boy was sent sprawling on the ground, crashing hard on his hands as he tried to catch himself. The stuff he had been carrying skidded across the ground, apparently most of it was art supplies. He left out a groan as he finally came to a rest. After a moment, he looked back at the older elf that had tripped him. His eyes were filled with pain and embarrassment and his chin had scrapped the ground and bleed slightly. Without a word, he started to gather his stuff as quickly as he could. Rayla gave Skor a nasty look before she knelt down and started to help the boy pick his stuff up. Once finished, he mumbled something to Rayla she could only hope was a thank you before he stood and ran off.

“Real mature, Skor,” Rayla said, hands on her hips.

“Hey, it’s not my fault he fell,” Skor said.

“You literally kicked his foot out from under him!” Rayla was clearly upset.

“Yeah, well,” Skor said, “if he was a little more coordinated he could have stopped himself.”

“I’ll see y’all in class, I’m going to find him and show him where the nurse is. His hands and chin where bleeding.”


	2. First Day Of School - Callum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the first day of school from Callum's point of view.

**Sept 6**

If there ever was a morning person, it wasn’t Callum. If it wasn’t for the mop of brown hair that stuck out from under the covers, one would have never of known that the fourteen-year old even occupied the bed. The alarm on his phone had already sounded twice only to be silenced both times. It was the knock on the door and the deep voice that finally persuaded him to finally pull down the covers and squint his eyes against the sunlight that shone through the open window. Callum rubbed the sleep out of his green eyes before he swung his legs out of bed.

“Half an hour, Callum,” the man’s voice said. “Come on buddy, get up.”

Callum gave a great sigh. He liked Ram, his exchange father as he had come to think of him over the past week. Ram, and his wife, Celeste, had agreed to be Callum’s host family for his year in Xadia in the exchange program. Callum would be attending high school far away from his home in Katolis. He had gotten accepted in the exchange program based solely on his magical ability. Something that it was previously believed that humans couldn’t do. However, Callum had defied the odds and connected to a primal source, the sky primal to be specific. Now, he was going to be allowed to study in Xadia to refine his skill. Not to mention, he would be starting high school as a sophomore, having taken most of his freshman level stuff in middle school.

Callum dug through the dresser he had been provided for a suitable outfit, which he felt was a lost cause. His parents had insisted on packing clothes he could ‘grow into’ so everything he had with him was ridiculously baggy. That was all a teenager needed in a new school in a strange land needed was clothing that looked like hand-me-downs. But, at least the brown pant, red shirt and blue jacket were new, and they fit his lucky red scarf nicely. He ran a brush through his hair to no effect before he considered himself ready and headed downstairs.

The Moonshadow elf, Ram, was seated at the dinning room table already dressed in his police uniform sipping on some coffee reading the news on his phone. His wife, Celeste, a Sunfire elf, was at the stove cooking breakfast. Her red hair and brown skin was a stark contrast to her husbands white hair and dark purple skin. Not to mention she was easily six inches taller than him. Both turned to look at Callum as he entered.

“I hope you like bacon,” Celeste said. “I’ve never made it before. I had to go to the human market to find it.”

Callum had been with the elves for the better part of a week now and hadn’t had meat since he arrived.

“Thank you, Celeste,” Callum said as he took a seat next to Ram. “But, you didn’t have to go through any trouble for me.”

“Nonsense,” Ram said, putting his phone down. “It’s your first day of school. Surely that can involve a special breakfast.”

Celeste smiled and nodded in agreement as she put a plate piled high with the fried flesh in front of Callum. It was more bacon than Callum had seen in a single setting, but he figured she had cooked the entire pack. For a first attempt it looked like she had done an amazing job.

“That looks great,” Callum said, starting to eat the plate of swine. “Are you sure you’ve never cooked bacon before? My dad has been trying for years and it just ends up burnt.”

“Now, Callum,” Ram said, looking over to him. “I wanted to talk to you about school.”

Callum looked up from the plate, chewing his bacon, using his eyes to ask Ram to proceed.

“Not all elves are like the ones you’ve meant so far,” Ram said, sipping his coffee. “The war wasn’t that long ago by elf standards and some wounds run deep.”

Callum nodded.

“Don’t let any of the other children bate you. You are a special young man with skills that even many elves do not have. It’s going to scare people. And, people hate what they fear. Just remember that if anyone gives you problems you are to tell one of the teachers. And, if that doesn’t get you anywhere you can tell me.”

“I understand,” Callum said.

“I’m not going to sit here and tell you not to defend yourself, but don’t actively look for or participate in trouble,” Ram said sagely. “I’ll tell you the same thing we tell everybody when we give talks on self defense. Your best defense is to not be there, fight only as a last resort.”

“Don’t worry, Ram,” Callum said, eating more bacon. “I don’t plan on fighting anyone.”

“Good,” Ram said. “But, sometimes it’s unavoidable. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Just remember, you are the underdog, but you are also an ambassador of your people. Try your best not to feed into the hate.”

“Will do,” Callum said, smiling in an attempt to reassure Ram.

“Good,” Ram smiled back. “Now, sure you don’t want a ride? I can drop you off on my way to the station.”

“No thanks,” Callum said. “I’d like to walk.”

Callum considered himself fortunate for having been placed with Ram and Celeste. He knew not all elves were as accommodating toward humans. Ram had told him about his partner, an elf named Runaan, he was less than keen on humans in Xadia being an elf that was old enough to have served in the war all those years ago. What had been two human generations was like yesterday to an elf like that. But, it was time to leave for school if he was going to walk. Celeste offered to save the rest of his breakfast for him as Callum made his way out the door.

The school wasn’t far away at all, a fifteen-minute walk for Callum. The place was bustling with activity he slowly found himself in a crowd of other students that walked while cars dropping of students were coming and going and buses carried in the remainder. Callum fished through his backpack for his schedule. He had an armful of art supplies by the time he finally found the paper he needed. He looked it over, Mr. Tomas — History, was his first class. Now he just had to find the class. Everyone around him seemed to be in too much of a rush to help him.

Callum looked up from his paper just as he was about to run into a group of four elves standing around talking. He figured these elves were as good as any. “Umm, excuse me,” he said before his words caught in his throat. He was staring right into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Large, vibrant, purple things that seemed to pull at his very soul. The girl they belonged to had a kind expression.

“Help you with something?” one of the boys asked, coming to stand between Callum and the girl.

This was probably one of the elves Ram had warned him about. Callum took a half step back. “Umm, yeah, I need to get to Mr. Tomas’ room,” Callum said, trying to suppress the fear in his voice.

The kind looking girl stepped forward. She had a soft smile on her face that made Callum fight back a blush. “Through the main doors. Take a right, third class on the left, just after the restrooms.”

“Thank you,” Callum said with a small nod before walking off.

“Watch this,” Callum heard the boy say behind him.

Something hit his foot in mid step. Callum did all he could to try to arrest his fall, he dropped his hands out in front of him, tossing his art supplies across the ground. He hit, hard. His hands handed been enough to catch himself as he felt his chin hit the ground, slamming his teeth together. Callum looked back at the elf that had tripped him. He hoped his pain and embarrassment weren’t obvious. Silently, he began to gather his supplies. He wanted to fight, but Ram had just talked to him about it. Besides, the boy was big and older than him. To Callum’s surprise, the purple eyed girl stooped down to help him gather his stuff up. After he had it all he looked at her, her eyes filled with concern.

“Thanks” Callum mumbled before he stood up and ran off.

Callum followed the girls instructions to find his classroom, thankful that a restroom was so close. He was coming out of the restroom after cleaning up when he saw the girl again. He watched as she moved up in front of him.

“Hey,” the girl said. “Are you okay.”

“Yeah,” Callum said. “No thanks to your boyfriend.” He didn’t intend for it to come out with as much venom as it did.

“Skor didn’t mean for you to fall,” she said.

“No,” Callum agreed. “Of course he didn’t.”

“Look,” she said, “I’m trying to apologize. My name’s Rayla.”

“Callum,” Callum said. He almost complemented her on having such a pretty name.


	3. Life Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla has a victory celebration but it leads to an awful realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short. I tried to make it longer but it felt unnatural
> 
> Possible trigger has been enclosed in ***. It can be skipped. The context of the story will fill you in.

**Sept 16**

Rayla was three touches to none. She was winning this bout. That was what her team wanted, want her to take the win. Skor specifically told her that winning was all that mattered. She always thought of Skor as not really her boyfriend, but she did care about what he thought. Her opponent moved in, she struck. Her blade landed on his mask, she had four touches now. One more and she would win this. The guy from the other team slashed his weapon in frustration, Rayla just saluted.

He moved in again. Rayla had this, the boy was inexperienced. Or, didn’t have Runaan train him. Rayla side stepped and reached out again. Her blade hit the boy in his outreached arm. She had won. Not only had she won, she took the team with her. Rayla turned to face her teammates. Skor was ecstatic. He rushed up to his girlfriend and threw his arms around her. Rayla returned the hug. Skor was everything she wanted.

It was later that night. Callisto’s dad had rented them a suit in the local hotel so they could celebrate. That’s how Rayla found herself alone with Skor. She loved this guy right? Skor already had his shirt off and was leaned against Rayla. She was unsure if this was where she wanted to be. But, it was Skor. Handsome, cool, other girls would be jealous.

***

“Is something wrong?” Skor asked.

“No,” Rayla said. “I just never have done anything like this before.”

“It’s okay,” Skor said. “If you are scared then we can just go back outside.”

“I’m not scared,” Rayla said. Her ego writing checks she wasn’t sure her body could cash.

“Let me help you with this,” Skor said, pulling her shirt over her head. He was pleased to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Those look amazing,” Skor said.

Rayla crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Don’t look!”

“Rayla, honey, I have to look,” Skor said. “You’re beautiful.”

Rayla dropped her arms, she said, “I just feel so bad.”

“You have nothing to feel bad about, Rayla,” Skor said. He dropped a hand past the waistband of her pants. When he found the slick skin of her vagina he pressed a finger into the folds.

“Wait,” she said, “I’m not sure.”

“I just want to touch you, baby,” Skor said.

Rayla relented. Every touch of his finger made her feel dirty, but it was what he wanted, right? It took her a moment to realize he had unbuttoned her pants. Then, he was pushing them down. Her panties soon followed.

“Skor?” Rayla questioned.

“Shh,” Skor said. “Just go with it baby. You know I love you.”

“You do?” Rayla asked.

“Yes,” Skor confirmed.

“Oh,” Rayla moaned. “I love you, too.”

That was when she felt Skor move over top of her. She didn’t like the way he pinned her down. Rayla could feel Skor’s manhood poking at her. She tried to position herself to allow him access. When he finally penetrated her, Rayla cried out. It hurt. It hurt like Hell. She looked down to see that Skor’s member was covered in blood.

“Skor stop,” Rayla cried.

“Relax baby, it’ll get better,” Skor said.

“No, stop!” Rayla tried again.

Skor didn’t listen. His body tensed before he let out a loud grunt. He thrusted two more times before he collapsed down on top of Rayla.

“Did you just cum in me?” Rayla demanded.

“It’s okay baby, you can’t get pregnant your first time,” Skor tried to comfort her.

***

* * *

**Sept 30**

Rayla sat in the cafeteria. She needed to talk to Andromeda. She saw her friend approaching her and Rayla quickly made her a seat. The two girls shared a quick hug before sitting down at the lunch table.

“So,” Andromeda started, “what’s up?”

“I’m late,” Rayla admitted.

Andromeda gave her an appraising gaze, “What do you mean late?”

“Anna, my period,” Rayla said. “I’m late.”

“Whoa, whoa,” Andromeda said, taken back. “When did you have sex?”

“With Skor,” Rayla admitted. “About two weeks ago.”

“Did you use protection?” Andromeda asked.

“No,” Rayla said, hanging her head. “Skor said you couldn’t get pregnant your first time.”

“Of course you can!” Andromeda almost shouted. “Okay, let’s think about this. Maybe you’re stressed out. Let’s give it a couple weeks and then we’ll get a test done. I’ll buy it for you. If your uncles found out they’d kill Skor”


	4. Old Friends/New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla gets tested and suffers the consequences. Callum tries to make a new friend.

**Oct 14**

The morning came all to early for Rayla. She woke up sick to her stomach and wanting to throw up. It was a mad dash to the bathroom that saved her from vomiting on her bed. Coming out of the bathroom, she could smell the scent of food cooking downstairs and it made her dive back into the bathroom. Finally, she was able to make her way down stairs. Her uncles where already at the dinner table having breakfast.

“Something wrong, little blade?” Runaan asked her.

“Fine,” she lied.

“You look pale, young one,” Ethari pointed out.

“I’m fine,” Rayla snapped. “It’s just nerves. We have a match today.”

The two men looked at each other. Rayla wondered how much they could possibly know. After all, she still didn’t know if she was pregnant, even if she was almost a month behind in her cycle. Andromeda would be bringing her a test today and it would be negative, and she would realize she was being foolish.

“No need to be worried about a match,” Runaan said. “You won your last one five touches to none. Just like you will tonight.”

“Yeah,” Rayla said as she begrudgingly started to fill a plate with the fried vegetables and fresh fruit. She wasn’t sure she could stomach it all, but she really wanted some…. “Peanut butter,” Rayla said. “Do we have any peanut butter?”

“Sure,” Ethari said, standing up. He pulled a jar out of the cabinet. “Here you go, young one.” Again, the two men looked at each other as she didn’t stick her fruit in the jar, but her vegetables instead.

“Sure you’re feeling okay?” Runaan asked.

“Perfectly okay,” Rayla said as she bit down a piece of peanut butter coated asparagus. She couldn’t help but notice the peanut butter made the food more palatable. “I need to finish getting ready for school.” She dipped another spear of asparagus in the peanut butter before kissing both men on the cheek and heading back off to her room.

* * *

Callum sat at lunch with his new best friend, another human named Marcos. Marcos couldn’t help but notice that Callum’s gaze was somewhere off in the distance.

“What are you looking at?” Marcos asked.

Callum blushed. “Her,” Callum said with a slight nod of his head.

Marcos looked behind him to follow Callum’s gaze. It landed on one of his fencing teammates. A girl named, Rayla.

“Whoa,” Marcos said with a chuckle. “Aiming high. Do you know who that is?”

“Her name is Rayla,” Callum said with confidence. “She’s beautiful.”

“She’s also a varsity saber fencer and has a boyfriend,” Marcos pointed out. “See the big elf next to her? That’s Skor. Varsity épée. And totally over protective.”

Callum’s shoulders fell, “I just need to find a good elven girl like you did.”

Marcos laughed again, “I grew up with Sabah.”

“So I have to been born in Xadia to have a girl like Rayla?” Callum asked.

“No, Callum,” Marcos said. “You are a nice guy, any girl would be lucky to have you. Rayla is just unattainable.”

Callum looked back down at his sketch book. It was Rayla he had been drawing before he saw her walk into the room. He continued his drawing of her.

* * *

Rayla had left lunch looking for Andromeda. She found her friend coming down the hallway. In her hand as a small white plastic bag.

“I got it,” Andromeda said, handing Rayla the bag.

Rayla pulled out the box inside. It was the promised pregnancy test. She didn’t want to take it. She already knew it was going to be negative. But, Andromeda put a hand on her shoulder and directed her to the closest bathroom.

“Don’t worry,” Andromeda said. “I’ll keep everyone out. Go.”

Rayla closed herself in one of the stalls. She looked at the box. It was simple right? She just had to open it and read the instructions. They told her to pee on the stick. This was stupid. She only had sex once. Surely it took more than that. But, she followed the instructions and peed on the stick. Afterwards, she exited the stall and looked at Andromeda.

“All right,” Andromeda said. “It’ll take one to three minutes.”

Rayla sat the test on the edge of the sink and stared at it intently. This was going to be a long three minutes. Her stomach was tied in knots. She wasn’t sure if it was the anticipation or whatever had her sick that morning. Both girls stood in complete silence watching the test, shoulder to shoulder. Andromeda holding Rayla’s hand. That’s when it happened, the results appeared. “Pregnant” it said. All the color washed out of Rayla’s face. If Andromeda hadn’t grabbed her more firmly, she probably would have fallen to the floor.

“What are you going to do?” Andromeda asked.

“My uncles are going to kill me, Anna,” Rayla said, starting to cry.

“Are you going to tell Skor?” Andromeda asked.

“I have to,” Rayla sniffled.

“Here, don’t leave this lying around,” Andromeda said, handing Rayla the positive test. “When are you going to tell Skor?”

“Now, I guess,” Rayla said, stuffing the test into the pocket of her jacket.

“I’m with you, girl,” Andromeda said. “Let’s go find Skor. He’s probably still at lunch.”

The two girls made their way to the cafeteria to find Skor sitting with the rest of the fencing team. Rayla tapped him on the shoulder.

“Skor,” Rayla was trying her best to keep the sobs in, “can we talk. In private.”

“Sure,” Skor said.

Rayla lead him out of the cafeteria to a secluded corner. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the test. Skor gave it a disinterested look. Rayla offered it to him. He didn’t bother to take it.

“I’m pregnant, Skor,” Rayla finally said.

“And?” Skor said, still seemingly uninterested.

“It’s yours,” Rayla said, putting the test back in her pocket.

“Are you sure about that?” Skor asked.

“You are literally the only person I’ve been with,” Rayla said, putting her hands on her hips.

“I’m supposed to believe that?” he asked.

“Yes!” Rayla said. “Who else would I have had sex with?”

“How am I supposed to know? You were pretty easy to get naked. Maybe someone else knew that, too,” he said, starting to back away from her.

“How dare you insinuate that I’m some kind of slut!” Rayla demanded, the tears starting back up.

“Look, unless you can prove it was me I don’t want anything to do with this,” Skor said before turning to walk back into the cafeteria.

Rayla ran. She didn’t know where she was going, but she didn’t want anyone to see her crying. She found her way to a relatively unused stairwell and collapsed on the steps and buried her face in her hands. Skor said he loved her, she loved him. They loved each other, didn’t they? She pulled the test back out and looked at it again. Maybe it was wrong, these things could be wrong, couldn’t they? Rayla pulled out her phone and searched. She didn’t like the result, the specific test she took claimed to be ninety-nine percent accurate. She started crying harder.

“Um, everything okay?” a voice questioned her, causing her to start.

“I’m fine,” she said, shoving the test back in her pocket. She looked up to see who it was. It was the human boy from the first day of school. The kid from her biology and magical theory classes. The one that always seemed to be looking at her. What was his name? Caleb, Cletus, Callum? That was it, Callum.

“I, uh, don’t want to pry,” Callum started.

“Then don’t,” Rayla interrupted, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

“I just thought that since you ran off and were sitting here crying you could use someone to talk to,” Callum said, moving to stand in front of her.

“You are aware you are a complete stranger,” Rayla pointed out.

“I don’t know,” Callum said with a smile, a smile that Rayla had to admit was trustworthy, warm, and kind of cute. “I think after you helped me that one day, we could be friends.”

“I have a boyfriend, you know,” Rayla said. She wasn’t sure why she had said it. She was pretty sure her and her not-really-boyfriend had just broken up.

“Whoa, I didn’t say anything about that,” Callum said, holding his hands up.

“I’ve seen you staring at me,” Rayla said. “Are you some kind of stalker creep?”

“I’m, I’m sorry,” Callum said. This wasn’t going how it had gone in his head. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“You saw me have a fight with my boyfriend and you figured maybe you could swoop in like some knight in shining armor?” Rayla asked.

“It’s not like that, honestly,” Callum said. “I just noticed your friend didn’t follow you and you looked like you needed a friend.”

Everything about this boy exuded trust. In truth, she hadn’t minded his staring she just wasn’t in a mood to be comforted. Especially by a stranger. “Look, I’m lousy company right now,” she said. “I have a lot going on.”

“I’m sorry,” Callum said. “If you want to talk I’d love to talk to you. Sometimes a stranger is what you need?” It was more of a question than a statement.

Rayla gave a sigh. The kid was persistent if nothing else. Then her mind was made up, she’d give him a chance. “Phone,” Rayla said, holding her hand out. Callum looked at her for a moment before he produced his phone. “Unlock it,” she demanded. Callum did so. Rayla took the phone and searched through it for his contacts list. Once there she typed in her name and number then used it to send herself a text before handing it back. “Text me tonight after the match, maybe I’ll be in a better mood by then.”

“Sure,” Callum said, beaming. He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Talk to you later, Callum,” Rayla said before walking off.

Callum smiled to himself as he turned to walk up the stairs. That was when he noticed a white stick laying on the ground. He picked it up and flipped it over. There, in dark gray letters was one simple word that changed the entire way he saw the situation that just transpired. It said: Pregnant.


	5. Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla chats with Callum. Andromeda has some bad news. Runaan and Ethari have a rude awakening.

**Oct 14**

Rayla slashed her saber in front of her as she walked back down the piste to her en garde line. She couldn’t get her head into the bout which was evident by the score of four touches to two in her opponents favor. She just wanted to scream at the girl, but it wasn’t her fault, she was fighting a good match. Rayla turned to face her again. The sound of the crowd was to loud, and out of all the eyes on her, her uncle Runaan’s disapproving gaze was the most distracting. She knew she was better than this girl, and Runaan knew it as well, but here she was, about to lose. The ref called for the bout to commence. And, it was over. Rayla had taken right of way and fallen short with her opponents counter attack landing solid, setting off the buzzer.

Rayla gave her opponent a quick shake before walking off the piste and slamming her masking into her gear bag, followed by her saber. No one on her team seemed to want to speak to her except the human Marcos. He patted her on the shoulder and gave her some encouraging words only to have one of the other girls grab his upper arm and shake her head to him. Marcos gave the girl a perplexed look with Rayla following suit.

“Something wrong, Lorraine?” Rayla asked, her voice venomous.

“No, nothing at all,” Lorraine said, followed by a sarcastic cough masking a word Rayla couldn’t make out.

“What?” Rayla questioned.

“Nothing,” Lorraine said. “Sorry about the match. Hopefully Skor can pull it out for us.”

The yellow eyed boy smiled at the girl as he picked up his epee and mask to head to the piste. Rayla thought the smile was just a little too familiar. She moved up to Skor and took him by the wrist. “We still need to talk,” Rayla whispered.

“There is nothing to talk about,” Skor said, pulling his wrist away and continued to go fight the final match. He’d have to get a perfect match for their team to win.

Rayla didn’t care to watch. She retrieved her gear and stormed out of the gymnasium. She was sitting on the curb next to Ethari’s care when her uncles found her. Runaan took a seat next to her and put an arm around as Rayla sniffled.

“Can’t win them all, little blade,” Runaan said.

“Yeah,” Rayla mumbled. The match was the least of her worries. How was she going to tell them that she was pregnant? On top of that, she had lost the test somewhere and there was no telling who knew now. And, what was Lorraine’s problem. They weren’t exactly friends, but they had always been pleasant to each other. “Can we just go home?” Rayla finally asked.

Rayla had isolated herself to her room as soon as she got home. After stripping out of her fencing uniform, she looked herself over in the mirror. How long could she keep it from them? Should she keep it from them? She already knew Runaan was going to overreact, and with him being a cop there was no telling what he would do. They had always had an open relationship, and she could tell them anything. The sound of her phone brought her attention back to the moment. Crossing the room, she picked it up and looked at the display. It was a text message from that Callum boy.

Callum: Hello Rayla. It’s Callum. How’d the match go?

Rayla: Awful. I lost.

Callum: I’m sorry to hear that. There is always next time. Would you like me to let you go?

Rayla: Yes, No…

Callum: So, I wanted to let you know you dropped something on the stairs today.

Rayla: OMG! You found it?! Oh, god.

Callum: If you would like to talk about it, I’m here.

Rayla looked at his message. Did she want to talk to this guy about her problems. He seemed nice enough when she talked to him at school.

Rayla: Want to video chat?

Callum: I’d love to!

Rayla was about to hit send on the video call when she realized she was just dressed in panties and a bra, that certainly wouldn’t do. She pulled a t-shirt and shorts on before she made the call.

“Hello,” Callum answered. His narrow face and almond shaped green eyes filled the screen.

“Hello,” Rayla replied.

“I, um,” Callum started. “I’m sorry I couldn’t give you that thing back, but you where already gone and I didn’t think you wanted me to give it to you in Magic Theory.”

“No,” Rayla confirmed. “Absolutely not. Can you, uh, get rid of it for me?”

“Sure,” Callum said. “Have you, um, talked to your parents.”

“My parents aren’t around,” Rayla said. “I live with my uncles.”

“Oh,” Callum looked bashful. “I lost my mom when I was four and I never knew my dad.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Rayla said. She noticed a glisten in his eyes, was he tearing up?

“So,” Callum said with a discreet wipe of his eyes. “What does your boyfriend think?”

“Let’s not talk about him,” Rayla said. “Right now I just want to forget he exists.”

“What about your uncles?” Callum asked.

“My uncle Ethari won’t lose it, but my uncle Runaan will flip out,” Rayla said.

“Runaan? Is he a cop?” Callum questioned.

“Yeah, why?” Rayla asked.

“Is his partner an elf name, Ram?” Callum asked.

“How’d you know that?” Rayla asked.

“Ram and his wife are my host family,” Callum said, clearly excited. “I’ll be living with them the entire time I’ll be living in Xadia.”

“Small world,” Rayla said, unable to contain a slight smile.

“You have a pretty smile,” Callum said. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “was that creepy?”

“No,” Rayla said, slightly covering her mouth. “It’s fine.” She certainly didn’t feel pretty but his compliment helped. “Can you not mention anything about this to Ram? He’ll tell Runaan right away.”

“Sure, it’s your business, not mine,” Callum said. “And, I know I can’t possibly know what you are going through but may I suggest something?” Callum asked.

“Sure,” Rayla replied.

“I think you should talk to your uncles sooner than later,” Callum said. “But, it’s entirely up to you.”

“Yes, it is,” Rayla said, a little moody. A notification pop-up covered Callum’s face. One new message from Andromeda. “Hold on,” she said, “I have to get this text.”

“Sure,” said Callum.

Andromeda: So, after the match tonight Skor was talking about you.

Rayla: What did he say?

Andromeda: Some members on the team told me he was telling everyone you cheated on him and are pregnant with another guys baby.

Rayla: What?!

Andromeda: That’s what they said he told everyone on the team. And, from what I understand only Marcos stood up for you.

“Callum,” Rayla said, switching back to the video call, “I have to go.”

“Okay,” Callum said, “hope I get to talk to you again soon.”

Rayla didn’t even say goodbye as she ended the call and switched back to the text.

Rayla: I guess I better go talk to Runaan and Ethari before they hear any rumors.

Andromeda: I’m sorry this is happening to you Rayla. You know I think the world of you. I would never believe something like that. I just really thought Skor was such a nice guy. I’m here for you. I love you, girl.

Rayla: I know, Anna. I love you, too, girl.

Rayla locked her phone with a heavy sigh. She wasn’t looking forward to this. She found her uncles in the living room watching true crime shows, Runaan’s favorite. Rayla took a seat as far away from them as she possibly could. The irony of a show about the search for a serial rapist wasn’t lost on her, considering what she had to tell them.

“Um, guys, I need to talk to you,” Rayla said, trying not to sound as scared as she felt.

Runaan turned the TV off and looked over at her. “Does this have anything to do with why you lost tonight’s bout?”

“Kinda,” Rayla said. “I was, well, distracted.”

“I’ve taught you to fight through distraction,” Runaan said. “So what was it.”

Rayla swallowed. “Please don’t hate me,” Rayla paused.

“We would never hate you, little one,” Ethari offered.

“What is it, Rayla?” Runaan asked.

Rayla took a deep breath and blurted out, “I’m pregnant!”

Whatever Runaan and Ethari thought they were going to hear, that wasn’t it. Rayla was so responsible and trustworthy. She didn’t drink, do drugs, and certainly didn’t have sex.

Runaan spoke first, “How’d this happen?”

“Well, love, when two elves —” Ethari started.

“Not the time, Ethari,” Runaan stated. “She knows what I mean. Who?” Runaan’s voice was not gentle, but Rayla didn’t expect it to be.

“Skor,” Rayla said, looking at her knees.

“When?” Ethari asked.

“After the first match, at the celebration,” Rayla said, twisting her hands together.

“So, you just let this boy have his way with you?” Runaan asked.

“Kind of, not really,” Rayla said, her voice small.

“Wait,” Runaan was on his feet. “What do you mean ‘not really’?”

“Runaan,” Rayla looked up, tears in her eyes now. “I asked him to stop, and he wouldn’t. I was so uncomfortable and it hurt so bad, I asked him to,” — sob — “stop.”

“How many times?” Runaan asked, moving to knell in front of Rayla and gently take her hands into his.

“Once is enough!” Ethari almost shouted as he came to stand behind Runaan.

“Twice,” Rayla cried.

“And, you are sure he heard you at least once?” Runaan asked.

“He,” — sniffle — “he heard me say it both times.”

Runaan stood up and gave Rayla an affectionate pat on the head. “I’m going to have a word with Skor and his parents.”

“Don’t do anything rash, love,” Ethari said.

“I’m just going to talk, I’ll let the department handle anything else,” Runaan reassured his husband.

“At least call Ram to go with you,” Ethari said.

“Good idea,” Runaan said. “Ram will want a word with the bastard, too.”


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla gets into a fight and Callum comes to the rescue. Both get escorted off school grounds by the police.

**Oct 14**

Runaan and Ram rode in silence with the drone of the engine the only sound. They hadn’t spoken a word since Ram had gotten in the car. Runaan had already explained the situation and both men were upset to say the least. Ram had known Rayla since she was a wee elf and it was just as good as one of his own had been violated. Ram did take a moment before they left his home to ensure that Runaan wasn’t armed. Their destination was a house on the better side of town. A large three-story structure set a half a mile off the main road. The car pulled up and came to a stop with both men getting out.

“So,” Ram said, coming to stand next to Runaan. “What do you want me to do? Good cop?”

“Sure,” Runaan said. “Good cop to make sure I don’t do anything that will cost me my badge.”

Ram nodded as he followed Runaan to the front door. Runaan gave a great knock that the other members of the force had always described as his ‘cop knock.’ A tall, attractive Moonshadow woman opened the door. She looked at Runaan with recognition.

“For what do I owe the pleasure, Runaan?” the woman greeted.

“We have an issue, Brigantia,” Runaan said.

“And who is your friend?” Brigantia asked.

“This is my colleague, Ram,” Runaan said. “We’ve come to talk to Skor.”

“Skor?” she asked. “What do you need to talk to my son for?”

“I think it would be best to talk inside,” Runaan said. “You might not want your neighbors ease dropping on this.”

Brigantia nodded and allowed the two men to enter and lead them into the living room. There was seated Skor and his father, Arawn. “Please, have a seat,” Brigantia said, gesturing to the couch. Runaan nodded and took a seat while Ram remained standing off to the side.

“These gentlemen wish to speak to you, Skor,” Brigantia said.

“What’s this about?” Skor asked, his yellow eyes narrowed.

“My niece,” Runaan said. “And, I think you know way.”

“No clue,” Skor said.

“Arawn, Brigantia, Rayla is pregnant and Skor is the father,” Runaan informed them.

Skor’s parents shared a glance before turning to their son. “Is this true, Skor?” Arawn asked.

“No,” Skor said emphatically. “She’s a little lying slut!”

Runaan was on his feet only to have Ram grab him underneath the arms. “Don’t you dare say such things about my niece, you little bastard.”

“Maybe if your niece had a stronger moral fiber, you wouldn’t have to be here,” Arawn said.

“My niece has plenty of moral fiber,” Runaan insisted. “From what she tells me, and Rayla would never lie to me, your son raped her.”

“Even if she was willing, Rayla is not of the age of consent and Skor is,” Ram pointed out. “That’s statutory rape. Either way, there has been a crime here.”

“I’m here to give you a chance,” Runaan said. “Admit your responsibility. Be a man.”

“Or what?” Skor asked, now backing down from Runaan.

“I’ll have Rayla at the station first thing in the morning, and she will be filling a complaint,” Runaan said. “And, the next two police officers you see will be here on a more official capacity.”

Skor swallowed hard only to have his father move between him and Runaan, “You will excuse us Runaan, and if you need to talk to us further I suggest you contact my lawyer.”

Runaan nodded to Ram as the two men strode out.

True to his word, and with Rayla’s reluctance, Runaan took her to the station the next morning. Rayla did file her complaint. And, Runaan was correct, the next police officers Skor saw arrested him. Though, he wouldn’t stay in jail as his father’s lawyer and money saw to his quick release pending a trial.

**Oct 17**

Rayla normally looked forward to school. Today she wasn’t with everything that had happened over the weekend. The only thing she found herself looking forward to was a text message that she had gotten for the past two mornings. She checked her phone and dropped her shoulder when she hadn’t gotten it yet. Disappointed she made her way to the shower to get ready for the day. The time under the water gave her time to think, there were going to be people that were upset she had one of their favorite fencers arrested, even though the magistrate had granted him bond, no doubt a result of his parents local influence and money, not to mention a high price lawyer. On returning to her room she picked her phone back up. There was a new message. She clicked to open it.

Callum: I hope someone gets to see that pretty smile today.

Rayla smiled to herself. Even if it was the same message he had sent her the past two days, she had come to appreciate it. She clicked the text box to reply.

Rayla: That remains to be seen.

After breakfast and finishing getting ready, dressing in a pair of simple jeans and a loose sweater, she allowed Runaan to take her to school.

“Now, little blade,” Runaan addressed her, “don’t let this get to you.”

“I know, Runaan,” Rayla said. “I’m just scared other people will.”

“Remember you are living for two now,” Runaan pointed out.

*** (Suicide Ideation — Plot Relevant)

Rayla knew Moonshadow customs and belief as well as any Moonshadow did, her child was a person the day it was conceived. She was but the vessel that the little one would enter the world through. She couldn’t even fathom the Sunfire belief that the child wasn’t alive until it took it’s first breath. “I know, Runaan. It’s relying on me.” The gravity of that statement weighed heavily on her. She hadn’t told Runaan, or anyone, that her thoughts had started to turn dark lately. She was starting to feel that it would be so much easier for everyone if she wasn’t around. Rayla would lay awake at night thinking about how easy it would be. Picturing herself on the bathroom floor with her life leaking out of her arms. The thought brought tears to her eyes. She was an absolute wreck and now, like she said, a little wee elf was relying on her to be stronger than she felt.

***

The hallways at school seemed longer than they normally did, and Rayla could swear that everyone was watching her and whispering as she past. The real trouble came as she passed the cafeteria. Normally, she would have gone inside to see her friends that ate breakfast there, but this morning she didn’t want to talk to anyone. So, when Lorraine and a couple other girls stepped out of the cafeteria to stop in front of Rayla, she knew the morning wasn’t going to be a good one. She tried to walk past but was stopped by a stiff push to the shoulder.

“What’s your problem?” Rayla asked.

“Nothing, just you,” Lorraine replied.

Rayla turned to walk the other direction, only to be stopped by two more girls. She knew of these girls. They weren’t fencers, more like hanger ons. Lackey’s that followed the fencing team like lost puppies hoping to soak up some of their spare popularity. These same girls would have been following her around just a week ago. Rayla turned back to face Lorraine.

“I’ve got no problem with you,” Rayla said.

“I’ve got problems with you,” Lorraine said. “You got my boyfriend arrested.”

“Your boyfriend?” Rayla asked, shocked. “Since when?”

“Since you turned out to be a cheating slut,” Lorraine said, giving Rayla another push.

Rayla took a step back from the push. Then, instinct saved her as she ducked the incoming punch. She didn’t have time to recover as another push caught her off guard. Trying to catch herself, she felt her left foot hit wrong and roll under herself. The pain was immediate.

From down the hall, Callum saw Rayla fall to the push and the girl was coming in for another attack. Callum quickly traced a ruin in the air and called out, “Respiro murum!” Both girls where pushed apart from each other. Callum continued to exhale as he made his way to Rayla. Lorraine tried to get past the sudden wall of wind only to encounter gale force wind holding her back. Callum slid the last couple of feet to Rayla finally dropping the spell. He saw it out of the corner of his eye, Lorraine took the chance to came in for another attack. A kick this time. Callum jumped over Rayla’s body and took the full force of the kick to his side. Everyone heard an audible crack as all the wind escaped Callum’s body.

“What’s going on here?” an older voice asked.

“Callum used magic, Mr. Baker,” Lorraine volunteered.

Ibis Baker, Callum’s Magic Theory teacher, looked down at the boy who was now trying to help Rayla up. “Mr. Luck, explain.”

“They were fighting and I put a wall between them. That doesn’t count as against students. It’s a passive spell.”

“I’m aware of the rules,” Ibis said. “Miss Campbell, are you okay?”

“I think my ankle is sprained,” Rayla said.

“Okay, get to the nurse and I’ll talk to you later. Miss Ratchet, you will come with me.”

“I wasn’t fighting!” Lorraine insisted.

“I saw you kick Callum,” Ibis said. “A kick intended for Rayla nonetheless.”

“Can I help Rayla?” Callum asked.

Ibis nodded.

Before Rayla could protest, Callum scooped her up bridal style and started to walk down the hall. She would have never guessed he was so strong, he certainly didn’t look it. She could tell he was hurt as well. With every other step he would grimace slightly.

“I can walk,” Rayla said.

“Don’t be silly,” Callum said between grimaces. “You couldn’t even stand up back there”

Rayla sighed and resigned herself to being carried. She rested her head on his shoulder and notice he smelled clean, like a fresh spring rain. She had heard that mages often smell like their primals, and if that where true, she really liked the smell of the sky primal. She lost herself in the gentle bounce. It was soothing, like when her mother used to rock her to sleep after a bad dream. Maybe that’s what this was, a bad dream. Maybe she would wake up and find out they past four weeks had just been a nightmare. None if it would be real. Not the situation with Skor, not the baby, not Callum. The last one made her set her head up and open her eyes. He was still there, the same pained look on his face as he carried her to the nurse.

“Are you real?” Rayla asked.

“Last time I checked,” Callum replied.

Except for the two of them, the nurses' office was empty. They each sat on their own cot waiting for the nurse to arrive. Neither spoke just cast glances at each other occasionally.

“Why do you always stare at me?” Rayla finally asked.

Callum swallowed. “I think you are really pretty,” Callum said, reaching for his pack. He pulled out a book and opened it to about the center before he showed Rayla the content. It was a picture of her in what appeared to be their Magic Theory class. She was laughing with mirthful eyes.

“That’s beautiful,” Rayla gasped.

“It’s a pale imitation,” Callum said, closing his book back up and stowing it away.

“Well, I see I have guest,” the nurse, a Sunfire elf, said. “Well, let’s see. Who got kicked?”

“That would be me,” Callum said.

“Let me see where,” the nurse said.

Callum pulled off his shirt. Rayla’s jaw dropped. From where she sat she could only see his back. Every lean muscle of it. He definitely looked like he lifted weights. She would have never guessed he was, well, ripped. She watched the muscles in his back tighten as the assisted in lifting his arm. She couldn’t contain a gasp when she saw the massive bruise on his side. Something was probably broken, and no doubt aggravated by carrying her half-way through the school. The nurse poked at the bruise.

“Cracked,” she observed. “But, only one of them, thankfully. Stand up, I’ll bind you up. We’ll have to call your parents to take you to the hospital.” Callum didn’t argue, he just stood. “Turn around.”

Callum turned to face Rayla. She tried her best to hide her surprise and her blush at how well-defined his chest and stomach where. She’d seen boys without shirts on before but none of them looked like this. Callum’s chest, stomach and arms looked like those guys you see on the covers of men’s health magazines at the supermarket. The one’s she pretended not to notice, but she knew everyone into men drooled over. She looked up at Callum’s face, his eyes where averted as he talked to the nurse that began to bandage him up.

After the nurse finished with Callum, and he had his shirt back on, she turned to Rayla. Helping Rayla remove her shoe and sock, she checked over her ankle. “Definitely a sprain,” she said. “I’m afraid all I can do is the same for you. Bind you up and have your parents take you to the hospital.”

“Uncles,” Rayla said.

“Pardon, dear?” the nurse asked.

“I live with my uncles,” Rayla said.

“Right,” the nurse said. “Well, let me make the calls. You two wait here.”

It was about half an hour later when Runaan and Ram both showed up to get their prospective charges. Rayla couldn’t help but notice they both where in uniform. She laughed a bit to herself. She had just gotten into a fight, and she and the human that protected her where being escorted out of school by the police. That’ll be fun to explain later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Respiro murum translates to “I breathe a wall”


	7. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram and Runaan have a talk with their individual charges and the kids don't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just kind of happened. It wasn't even what I had planned next.

**Oct 17**

It wasn’t until they got back home before Ram sat Callum down to talk to him. Callum had gingerly sat down on the couch while he watched Ram pace. There was something uncomfortable in the elf’s expression. Callum wasn’t sure if he was in trouble or not, or even how much Ram knew that lead up to him getting a cracked rib. On top of that, it had be made clear that he shouldn’t speak to Rayla the entire time they were in the car together. Nothing verbal, just the way Runaan’s or Ram’s gaze cut to the rear view mirror whenever he tried too.

Ram finally stopped pacing and turned his lounger to better face where Callum sat on the couch. He took a seat and leaned back with a great sigh. “We need to talk.”

“I don’t know what they told you, but they were ganging up on Rayla, and she was hurt. I cast magic defensively,” Callum said defensively.

“Yes, I know. They told me all about that. Magic isn’t what I need to talk to you about, Callum,” Ram said.

“What is it then?” Callum asked.

“It’s about Rayla,” Ram said.

“I know about Rayla,” Callum said. “Why do you think I tried to help her?”

“What?” Ram asked. “What are you talking about?”

“What are you talking about?” Callum asked, suddenly suspicious.

“No,” Ram said, “you first.”

“I don’t know if I should,” Callum said. “It’s her business after all.”

“Wait, you think I’m talking about the pregnancy?” Ram asked.

“You’re not?” Callum asked.

“No, Callum, I’m not,” Ram said. “I wish that was what I was talking about.”

“Then what are we talking about that has to do with Rayla?” Callum asked.

“Remember I told you about Runaan, my partner?” Ram asked.

“Yeah, doesn’t like humans,” Callum recalled.

“I wish that it was just that you were human, Callum,” Ram said, leaning forward. “He’s going to be against any friendship between his niece and you.”

“Why? What did I do?” Callum asked. “The war has been over for one hundred years.”

“Not only are you human, Callum, you’re Katolian,” Ram said.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Callum asked.

“Katolis made more use of dark magic than any other kingdoms in the Pentarchy,” Ram said. “We lost friends and families to dark magic. Not just to the effects of the magic but to power the magic. Runaan’s own father was one of them.”

“I’m not one of them,” Callum stated emphatically.

“I know you’re not, Callum,” Ram said. “That’s why I invited you into my home, so the narrow-minded and the scarred could see that not all Katolians are blood thirsty beast.”

“Did you fight in the war, Ram?” Callum asked.

“Yes, I did,” Ram admitted. “But, I was able to separate the conflict from the people. Not everyone could. Runaan is one of them.”

“So, now I’m supposed to stop trying to be Rayla’s friend?” Callum asked.

“What are your intentions toward Rayla?” Ram asked. “What do you think of her?”

“Well,” Callum paused to find the correct words. “She’s gorgeous for one. And, she’s kind and sweet. I never told you about my first day of school. One of Rayla’s friends tripped me up and Rayla was the only one that was willing to help me. As far as my intention? I want to get to know her, maybe make a new friend along the way. She seems open to it.”

Ram pinched the bridge of his nose, saying, “I wish it was that simple, Callum. If I know Runaan he’s having a similar conversation right now, and he probably is nowhere near as calm as we are.”

Callum crossed his arms over his chest, looking defiant. Ram had seen the look before, it was the same one he had given his parents when he had informed them he would be marrying a Sunfire woman. “With all due respect, Ram, may I be excused?” Callum asked.

“Yes, Callum,” Ram said. “Just think about what I said, consider it. But, in the end, you have to do what you think is right.”

Callum nodded before he stood to head to his room. Once inside, he closed the door behind himself and pulled out his phone. He called up the message app and tapped out a message.

* * *

Rayla sat in the kitchen with Runaan seated across from her. Ethari stood at the stove preparing dinner. Rayla was sure she was in trouble and also sure that it had nothing to do with the fight. The way Runaan and Ram had made it clear that Callum should keep quiet the entire time they were in the car made it clear that Runaan was unhappy and Ram had picked up on it. Runaan scrutinized her closely before he finally spoke.

“Who is the boy?” Runaan asked.

After seeing him shirtless, Rayla would hardly call him boy. “He’s an exchange student, the one that lives with Ram.”

“I know that,” Runaan said, his tone harsh. “I mean, who is he to you?”

“I don’t know,” Rayla said. “He saw me in trouble and came to help me.”

“Is anything Skor said true?” Runaan asked.

“Runaan!” Ethari called from the stove.

“Wait,” Rayla said, her eyes narrowing, “are you asking if I cheated on Skor with him?”

“Did you?” Runaan asked.

“Runaan!” Ethari called again. “You know that’s not true.”

“Oh, since I got knocked up, by Skor I might add, you think the only reason someone would take a kick for me is if I slept with him?” Rayla asked, her tone indignant. “No I’ve never slept with Callum.”

Runaan let out a breath, “I just had to hear you say it.”

“Or, you could stop accusing me and trust me to tell you the whole truth when I tell you something like that.” Rayla said.

“Have you had any more contact with him?” Runaan asked.

“He’s in my Biology and Magic Theory classes, but that’s about it,” Rayla said. “He texts me now and then.”

“What? Why?” Runaan asked.

“He knows,” Rayla said. “He knows about my condition and it’s kind of nice to have someone other than Anna to talk to about it.”

“Then talk to us,” Runaan said.

“I mean someone my own age,” Rayla said

“Then find someone else,” Runaan said.

“Why?” Rayla asked. “What’s wrong with Callum?”

“You are better than him,” Runaan said.

“Because he’s human?” Rayla asked.

“Because he’s Katolian!” Runaan said, almost a shout.

“The war is over Runaan, it has been for over a hundred years. Callum’s grandfather probably wasn’t even in that war. You can’t hold him accountable for a century old sin,” Rayla said, raising to her feet.

“Dark magic is a sin they can never repay,” Runaan hissed.

“Callum isn’t a dark mage,” Rayla said. “He’s a real mage, I’ve seen it. He was the only one that came to my aide today. And, if he wants to be my friend there is nothing anyone, even you, can do about it. Ground me, take my phone, pull me out of school. None of it will be good enough.” Rayla turned and hobbled out of the room heading toward her own.

“That was uncalled-for, Runaan,” Ethari said, his arms crossed.

“I just need to protect her,” Runaan said, dropping his head to the table.

* * *

Rayla dropped on her bed with an angry sigh. Who was Runaan to tell her who she could or couldn’t be friends with. She felt a buzz on her backside indicating an incoming message. She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. It was a message from Callum. Her heart started to race instantly.

Callum: Hey there. Will I get you in trouble by talking to you?

Rayla: Probably, but I don’t care.

Callum: Look, I don’t want to get you in trouble. So, if this is goodbye…

Rayla: Stop being a drama queen. I need to thank you for today.

Callum: You’re welcome. I would do it again if I had too.

Rayla: Even with the cracked rib?

Callum: You’re worth two cracked ribs.

Rayla blushed as she read Callum's text.

Rayla: Charmer.

It was Callum's turn to blush.

Callum: I try.

Rayla: Why did you do it?

Callum: Because you helped me. That first day of school. Do you remember?

Rayla: Oh yeah, that was you, wasn’t it?

Callum: Yes, it was.

Rayla: Well, thanks. Going to school tomorrow?

Callum: Welcome, and yes I am. You?

Rayla: Yes. I’ll be the one on crutches. Hey, want to help me again?

Callum: Anytime.

Rayla: Want to carry my books for me. It’ll be hard on the crutches.

Callum: Of course, I’d love to.

Then again, he'd do anything she asked, even if it made him out to be a sucker.


	8. Various

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is another short one but it didn't want to be written.

**Oct 18**

The patrol car rolled down the road, it’s occupants sat in silence as they listened to the radio chatter and watched the other cars around them. Ram sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat as Runaan drove. His attention split between his surroundings and his partner in the driver’s seat. Runaan didn’t look happy, something clearly was bugging him, and he wasn’t a man to cross when he was in one of these moods.

“What’s bothering you, partner?” Ram finally asked.

“It’s Rayla,” Runaan said.

Ram had known Runaan long enough to know when he was telling half-truths. “Anything else.”

Runaan gave a sigh that sounded more like a growl, he said, “It’s that damn boy of yours.”

“Callum?” Ram asked. “What about him?”

“I don’t want him around my niece,” Runaan said.

“Because he’s a boy? Because he’s human? Or, because he’s Katolian?” Ram asked in rapid succession.

“All three!” Runaan exclaimed.

“Callum is a good boy, Runaan,” Ram stated. “He is smart and talented. If I had a daughter I wouldn’t be upset if she made a friend like Callum.”

“That’s just it,” Runaan said. “You don’t have a daughter.”

“No, I don’t,” Ram said. “But if I did. Callum is special. He’s a primal mage, Runaan. Something we thought humans couldn’t do.”

“That’s just it!” Runaan said. “Humans can’t do what he can do. It’s stolen magic!”

“How does one ‘steal’ magic?” Ram asked. “As far as we know that’s not possible. It’s been tried. What Callum did has never been tried.”

“I just have to figure out how to keep Rayla away from him,” Runaan said with conviction.

“The more you push, the more she will gravitate to him,” Ram said. “We’ve seen it enough times.”

“Have you been talking to Ethari?” Runaan asked. “You sound just like him.”

“I have been talking to Ethari,” Ram said. “He called me last night. Apparently, you had some awful accusations that you levied against Rayla.”

Runaan’s shoulders drop, “I just have to protect her.”

“That’s the thing,” Ram said. “I don’t think you have to protect her from Callum. We’ve seen enough hoodlums to know one when we see one. Callum is not a hoodlum. He’s a good kid.”

* * *

Rayla walked down the school hallway with Callum in tow. They were discussing the up coming Biology when they were approached by Marcos.

“Hey guys,” Marcos said. “Rayla, Coach Walker wants to talk to you.”

Rayla nodded turning to Callum, “I guess I better go, can you tell Ms. Hines that I’ll be a little late?”

“Sure,” Callum said before walking off.

Rayla found her way to the coaches' office. She found the Sunfire woman, Coach Janai Walker, sitting at her desk with another student seated across from her. It was a cyan haired girl with heterochromatic eyes. A Skywing girl she knew as, Nyx.

“Wanted to see me coach?” Rayla asked leaning on her crutches.

“Rayla, have a seat,” Janai said. Rayla took a seat next to Nyx. “I heard about your ankle and I wanted to make sure the team is ready.”

“So,” Rayla looked from the coach to Nyx, “you want Nyx to fence in my place?”

“That is correct,” Janai said. “I hope that won’t be a problem. As soon as your ankle is healed, you’ll be right back in.”

“No problem,” said Rayla. “Glad you could step in, Nyx.”

“Glad I could help,” Nyx said.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Rayla saw Nyx again. Rayla had been having lunch with Callum, Marcos and Sabah. Callum had just excused himself, wanting to talk to Mr. Baker before class started. Nyx came over and sat down, watching Callum walk away.

“You three know him?” Nyx asked.

“You mean Callum,” Marcos asked.

Nyx looked at her fellow fencer. “Callum?” she asked. “That’s a pretty name. It means ‘dove’. Fitting for a sky mage.”

Rayla looked on. She had never considered what Callum’s name might have meant, but something told her Callum could probably tell her what hers meant.

“Either way,” Nyx said, still looking after where Callum disappeared. “He’s kind of hot. Who can introduce me?”

“I guess,” Marcos said looking at the two girls, “either of us can. But, to be honest with you, I think Callum already likes someone.”

“Who?” Nyx asked, her head snapping to the boy.

Rayla didn’t want that question answered, regardless of whom it was. Even the fact that Nyx was interested made her feel uncomfortable. Was it jealousy? Surely not. Rayla had never been jealous before. Besides, she had known Callum for only a week or so.

“I don’t think Callum would appreciate me talking any more about his business. But, if you want to meet him, I guess I can introduce you.”

“No!” Rayla exclaimed. “I mean, I’ll do it.” She hadn’t realized at the time that she didn’t want Callum to meet such a pretty elf without her being present.

* * *

Callum was heading to his Magic Theory class when he decided to take a shortcut through the schools' courtyard. There he ran into a tall elf that he recognized. Rayla’s boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend? He wasn’t sure. A light skinned Moonshadow with long white hair, deep purple horns and bright yellow eyes. The boy moved to cut Callum’s path off along with two more boys, while a third hung back.

“Excuse me,” Callum said.

“There is no excuse for you, human,” Skor said. “I hear you’ve been all buddy buddy with my girl.”

“Lorraine?” Callum asked.

“Rayla,” Skor said.

“I’m not so sure she’s your girl anymore,” Callum said.

“I think he’s trying your manhood, Skor,” one of the boys said.

“I think he is,” Skor confirmed.

“Skor,” said the third boy, “that’s enough. Let him go.”

“Shut up, Callisto,” Skor said, finger pointed to the boy that remained behind before returning his attention back to Callum. Skor took a mighty swing, landing a blow to Callum’s cracked rib.

Callum doubled over, the pain shot through his body. He tried to raise his arm to cast a spell, but he couldn’t hold his arm up.

“I said leave him alone,” Callisto jumped between Callum and Skor, giving the bigger boy a great push.

“I swear, Callisto, if you don’t move I’ll….” Skor started.

“You’ll what?” Callisto interrupted. “Call your daddy? We both know I can kick your ass.” Callisto moved over to Callum. “Come on, I’ll help you get to class.”

“Leave Rayla alone, and we won’t have any more trouble,” Skor demanded.

“Have Rayla tell me that and I’ll consider it,” Callum coughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be after a time skip, moving the pregnancy and the friendship along.


	9. Flight Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later, let's find where Callum and Rayla are at.

**Jan 8 (3 months later — Start of Second Trimester)**

Over the past three months Callum and Rayla had become almost inseparable. That’s how Rayla found herself standing in Callum’s room looking into the mirror. She had the waist of her skirt pulled down to just below her belly while the hem of her shirt was pulled just above. She ran her hands over her slightly distended belly with a frown on her face. Meanwhile, Callum sat on his bed where he was supposed to be working on their biology homework, but he had his sketchbook out instead, working away.

“I’m so fat,” Rayla said.

“You’re pregnant,” Callum reminded her.

“But look at me, I’m disgusting,” Rayla said, still frowning at her swollen belly.

“You look beautiful,” Callum said, his voice low. Hopefully to low for Rayla to hear.

She had heard something, “What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Callum said, wanting to not have to repeat himself.

“What are you drawing?” Rayla asked.

Callum tried to covertly flip some pages, and fortunately Rayla didn’t notice. Callum turned the new page to her. It was a picture of Rayla in the mirror looking at her little baby bump. “Just you,” Callum admitted.

Rayla’s eyes lit up. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “Let me see.” She took the book, not noticing Callum’s wince. “That’s beautiful, Callum. You are so talented. You certainly make me look better than I feel.”

“Well,” Callum said taking his book back, “It’s how I see you.” It had slipped out. He hadn’t meant for her to hear that either.

“Thank you,” she said. “If only things were different.” Rayla gave a great sigh as she returned to the mirror.

Callum took the opportunity to flip back to the page he was working on and pull it out of the book. He folded it up and went to shove it in his back pocket, not realizing he had missed and left it on his bed, to distracted with Rayla running a dainty hand over her stomach.

“I’ve got to go meet up with Nyx,” Callum finally said.

Rayla frowned instantly, looking at him in the mirror. “What’s up with you two?” Rayla asked.

“She’s teaching me how to fly,” Callum said. He had recently learned the mage wings spell and Nyx was the only Skywing willing to work with him.

“You know she likes you, right?” Rayla asked, her tone bitter.

“I don’t like her like that,” Callum said. “She’s just a friend.”

“But,” Rayla said, turning with her hands on her hips, stomach still exposed, “she thinks there is something there.” Rayla had decided a couple of months ago that the feelings she felt, those uncomfortable feelings, when Nyx was involved was, in fact, jealousy. She wanted Callum all to herself, but she just couldn’t find the words to tell him that.

“Sure, she’s cute,” Callum said, not noticing the flare in Rayla’s nostrils. “But, she’s not my type. She’s just cocky. Reminds me of my friend back home, Soren. I’m sure they’d hit it off beautifully.”

“Can I come?” Rayla asked, almost shyly. “I’d like to see you fly.”

“It could be pretty boring down on the ground,” Callum said.

“I still want to come,” Rayla said. She was, quite frankly, tired of Nyx getting so much of Callum’s time without her present.

“Sure,” Callum said. “I’d love to have you there.” Callum grimaced. If only Rayla knew how he meant that word love. “But you might want to cover up,” Callum said with a smile, pointing to her midsection.

After the two left the room, the page of the sketchbook that Callum had left on the bed came unfolded. It read:

Dear Rayla:

I wanted you to know that I’m in love with you. I know that you are probably used to having guys tell you how much they love you. I know nothing makes me stand out. Hell, I’m a human and your uncles seem to have a big problem with humans, so I guess that means there is no chance for us. The best I can do is be here for you through all this. I’m trying my best but I don’t know if it is good enough. Every time I see you my heart skips a beat. I want to tell you then and there that I love you but I guess you could never love me. I’m just a big dumb human. If you had asked me a year ago where I thought I would be it wouldn’t have been in Xadia, in love with an elven girl I cannot have. I know things are complicated for you right now with the baby and all. I would do anything I could to help you. I don’t know what it takes to raise a little elf baby but I would learn. If you would have me. But, I guess it’s just wishful thinking. You could have any elf you wanted, why would you want a dumb human like me? Well, I guess it really doesn’t matter, you’ll never see this letter anyway, so I can say what I really want to say. I love you, Rayla. I hope you get everything from life that you want.

Love,

Callum

* * *

“So,” Nyx asked as she circled around Callum, “what’s she doing here?”

Callum tried to shrug, costing himself a few feet of altitude before he started flapping again.

“Careful, lover boy,” Nyx said with a giggle. “Keep flapping if you are not moving.”

“I almost said something,” Callum admitted.

“Why didn’t you?” Nyx asked with a flick of her head that made Callum follow her in flight.

“She thinks you and me have something,” Callum said.

“Well,” Nyx said with a sly smile, “give up on her and maybe we could. But, right now I’m second and I can’t have that.”

Callum looked down at Rayla. She was watching the two fliers intently. “Maybe if I could take her flying?”

“You are at no skill level to take anyone flying, Callum,” Nyx said, rolling around Callum. “Any more trouble with Skor?”

“Yeah,” Callum admitted. “We got into a fight yesterday. I didn’t tell Rayla.”

“Why not?” Nyx asked.

“She blames herself every time Skor and I fight,” Callum admitted.

“You should still let her know,” Nyx suggested.

Callum shook his head, “She has enough on her mind.”

“Alright,” Nyx sighed. “Relationships start with trust, Callum.”

Callum sighed. Suddenly he broke into a dive causing Nyx to have to follow him. It was when she realized his target was Rayla that she broke off and went in the opposite direction. Callum touched down in front of Rayla, folding his wings up to his chest.

“Done already?” Rayla asked.

“Wanted to talk to you about something,” Callum said.

“Sure,” Rayla replied.

“Want to fly with me?” Callum asked. He felt confident about this, regardless of what Nyx said.

Rayla looked apprehensive but answered confidently, “Yes.”

Rayla stepped into Callum and allowed him to spread his wings back out. After she wrapped her arms around his neck, Callum kicked off with a great flap and took them into the air. Rayla clung close to him taking in the smell of his arcanum. He continued to fly higher and higher with her. Something told her he wouldn’t let her fall, and she was safe even as the ground spiraled away from them.

“I wanted to tell you something,” Callum said. “I got into a fight with Skor yesterday.”

Rayla picked her head up from his neck and looked at him, “Callum, why?” she asked.

“He was talking about you,” Callum said as he winged over and started his decent. He could feel Rayla tuck her face back against his neck.

It wasn’t until they landed again before anyone spoke.

“That was amazing, Callum,” Rayla said, her arms still wrapped around his neck. “But why did you get into a fight with Skor?”

“Because, he was talking about you,” Callum repeated. “You deserve so much better than that. You are smart, talented, beautiful, kind, and….”

Callum didn’t get a chance to finish before Rayla pressed her lips against his. Callum was shocked, causing Rayla to pull back.

“I didn’t….” Callum babbled, “I don’t… I didn’t want….”

“But, you where saying all those nice things….”

“I didn’t say them for you to kiss me….”

Rayla gasped. “We will never speak of this again….”


End file.
